


Of The Delights Of This World

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to touch you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Delights Of This World

**Author's Note:**

> sorchasilver bought me for fics4books. She asked for: SGA, this time, I think. John/Rodney, first time if possible. Ummm, how about some dirty talk and rimming (yes, it's my current fave! *g*)? Here you go!
> 
> The title comes from a quote from Mark Twain: Of the delights of this world, man cares most for sexual intercourse. He will go to any length for it - risk fortune, character, reputation, life itself.

Rodney's hands are shaking as he triggers the chime on John's door. He can't quite believe that he's about to do what he's standing here to do. The door opens before the chime fully fades away, and Rodney's mouth goes dry.

John has clearly showered and shaved - his hair's still wet - and he's wearing jeans and tight black t-shirt. Glancing down, he sees that John is barefoot, and that, more than anything else, cements this as something that's actually going to happen.

He licks his lips before he speaks. "Can I - " his voice cracks, and he clears his throat. "Can I come in?"

John doesn't say anything, just stepping back away from the door, and Rodney walks through. The door closes behind him, and for one tense moment, they just stare at each other.

Then one or the other of them breaks, and they're kissing. Deep, passionate kisses that seem like they're never going to be able to get enough of. Just like that, they're right back at the fever pitch that they reached in the gym, as if they'd never pried themselves apart, agreeing to meet in two hours in more privacy.

Rodney breaks away from John's lips to mouth at his jaw, tasting the smooth skin. "Have you ever done this before?"

"What? Kissed?" John asks, but when Rodney pulls back, he sees the fear of rejection on John's face. He stares at John until he shakes his head and looks down. "No. Always wanted to, but didn't exactly have the opportunity."

"So, I'm going to be your first? God, that's hot," Rodney says, returning to mapping out John's face with his lips, tasting every inch.

When he bites down on John's earlobe, John tips his head with a groan that shoots right to Rodney's cock. His hands latch onto Rodney's shoulders, kneading like a cat. "God, please, Rodney," he whispers.

"What do you want?" Rodney asks without pulling back. He's not meaning to be a tease, but he doesn't want to scare John off, either.

"Skin," John answers, tugging at Rodney's shirt. "I want to touch you."

"Okay, okay," Rodney says, forcing himself to back up a step. He lifts his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor and then running a hand through his mussed hair. John is staring at him with hungry eyes, and Rodney has to remind him to keep things even. "You gonna -?" he gestures at John's shirt, and then has to suck in a breath when John slides it off.

Rodney was smart and had worn tennis shoes to John's - shoes that he could just kick off, so he does, toeing off his socks. John's arms are crossed in front of his chest, and he looks nervous.

It's been a long time, but Rodney remembers what it's like to be in the first time hell, when you don't know what to do or touch or say, and he tries to rescue John from it, leaning forward to kiss him again. Gently, without breaking the kiss, he guides John backwards towards the bed. John sits when the bed hits him in the back of the knees, and Rodney goes to his knees in front of him. "It's okay, John. Not going to do anything that you don't want. We're just going to make each other feel so very, very good."

John's eyes are wide and green, and he's staring at Rodney down on his knees like he's never seen the like. He seems to be on the edge of hyperventilating, and Rodney pulls back a little. "John? Want me to stop?"

That seems to calm John somewhat. "Do and die, McKay," he growls out, leaning forward and taking Rodney's lips in a messy kiss. Rodney chuckles into it, pushing John back till he gets the hint and shifts as far back as his tiny bed allows, lying down and looking at Rodney.

Rodney slides up on to the bed on his knees, bending over John and kissing him gently before ducking his head to nip at John's neck. The effect is electric, as he arches his head back and exposes the whole length of it to Rodney's gentle ministrations.

Taking advantage of John's wantonness, Rodney explores John's neck, kissing and licking, sucking softly over his pulse point. John tangles his hands in Rodney's hair, holding him in place. "God, don't, Rodney. Don't leave marks, okay?"

Disappointed, Rodney pulled back and dropped a kiss on John's lips. "I can leave one somewhere that doesn't show, right?"

John nods, and Rodney goes back to exploring, kissing and sucking his way down over John's collarbone, and then even further, to his nipple. When he sucks it into his mouth, John cries out, arching his back. Gently, Rodney bites down a little, and is gratified when John groans. For someone so reticent in day-to-day life, he is certainly expressive in bed.

Rodney has to reach down to adjust himself in his pants because he's achingly hard. Before he can let go, John's hand comes up to cup his, pressing his hand more firmly into his erection. Rodney has to bite his lip, pleasure washing through him in waves, but he doesn't want to come yet.

So he pulls John's hand away from his cock, pressing it firmly into the blanket. John makes a disappointed noise, but obeys, and Rodney resumes his interrupted exploration of John's chest.

He's covered with fine, dark hair - much more than Rodney possesses, and it's surprisingly soft. When Rodney runs his fingers through it, John makes a pleased sound and shifts into the touch. He trails his lips down over a stomach that proves to be not very ticklish, to the waistband of John's pants. Then he kneels back up, running the tips of his fingers just under the button. "Can I?" he asks, not wanting to push John farther than he's willing to go.

But John says, "Christ, yes," and his hands are busy on his fly, undoing the buttons. Rodney takes over for him, and as soon as his pants are open, John arches up so that Rodney can slide them down. He pushes them off completely, dropping them at the foot of John's bed, leaving him clad in just his boxers.

Rodney can't help the way his eyes are drawn down to John's erection. Even through the thin cloth of John's boxers, his cock is hard and painful looking, and there's a wet spot showing where the head is. Rodney has to taste that, right now, so he leans down and sucks gently on the head of John's cock right through the soft material, tasting salt. John makes a choked noise, and says, "God, so fucking hot, Rodney."

Before Rodney can shift back, John's hands are on the waist of Rodney's pants. "Off, now," he demands, and Rodney is more than happy to oblige, standing up and slowly sliding them down his legs. He doesn't bother to worry about modesty, and removes his boxers as well, standing naked in front of John for the first time. While he was fighting with the material, John has taken his own off, and he's lying naked on his bed.

John reaches out and strokes a tentative hand down Rodney's cock, making him suck in a breath. He says, "You're bigger than I thought you were."

Rodney preens for a second, then the penny drops. "You've thought about my dick?"

Looking shifty, John drops his eyes. But his words have Rodney clutching at his cock, trying to breathe. "Only every time I've jerked off for _months_ , Rodney. Now will you get back up here?"

Taking a deep breath, trying to keep control, Rodney does as John told him. "What have you thought about me doing, John?" he asks quietly, hands clutching his thighs in order to keep from grabbing him.

John is blushing. It's almost cute. But he closes his eyes and answers the question. "Touching me. Talking to me. Sucking me." He pauses, and Rodney groans softly. He can do that. He definitely can do that. Then John opens his eyes and says, "F-fucking me. I touched myself and thought about your cock inside me."

Rodney has to reward such honestly, so he leans forward and kisses John deeply, wrapping one hand around his cock and stroking him a few times. Breaking the kiss, he says, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," John says, and he sounds certain, needy.

This time, it's John's cock that gets kissed. Rodney licks over the head for a moment, tasting skin and salty musk. When he pulls back, John cries out, his hips coming up off the bed. He wants to be inside him, feel his heat surrounding him, but there's something he needs to know first. "Have you ever had anything inside you?" he asks, fingers tracing a path back behind John's balls, touching his perineum and pushing lightly.

Nodding, John blushes all the way up to his hair and down to his chest. "My f-fingers," he stutters out. "When I was jerking off. Pretended it was you."

Oh, god, that's fucking hot, and Rodney closes his eyes, the mental image of what John must look like when he does that making him even hornier, if that's possible. "You're going to show me sometime," he says. "But you might have to tie me up first, because otherwise I might not be able to keep from touching you."

"Okay," John sounds breathless, though Rodney doesn't know if it's because he's an exhibitionist or because he wants to tie up Rodney. Doesn't matter right now. What does matter is getting John ready to be fucked.

"Turn over," Rodney says. John's eyes go dark, pupils so blown that there's hardly any hazel showing, and Rodney smiles. "Trust me," he says.

"You know I do." And just like that, John turns over on his belly. Rodney digs around in his nightstand until he finds John's slick and a condom, and drops it next to his hip, before he gets off the bed, circling around the foot and then climbing up between John's legs.

John wasn't lying about wanting this. His back is quivering, and when Rodney lifts him by the hips, he comes up easily. The position exposes John's entrance to Rodney's view, and Rodney changes his mind about what he's planning. Instead of slicking up his fingers, he slides his thumbs down John's crack, spreading him even wider.

Pursing his lips, he blows a slow stream of cool air over John's hole, watching it twitch. Then he leans forward and licks right over it. John tenses at the first tentative touch of Rodney's tongue. "What are you..." he starts, turning so he can look at Rodney over his shoulder.

"Shhh, John. Gonna get you ready for me. Just relax." Before John can say anything else, Rodney licks him again, loving the deep musky taste of John on his tongue.

Forming his tongue into a point, he traces the fine wrinkles that surround John's hole, not quite touching but coming closer on every pass. Under his hands, John tenses and relaxes, tenses and relaxes with every pass of Rodney's tongue.

Summoning patience that he didn't know he had, Rodney continues to trace around the outside until John starts to moan softly. Only then does he press the tip of his tongue to the entrance to John's body, pressing gently.

John opens for him, and Rodney has to close his eyes. John must have spent a hell of a lot of time with his fingers up his ass for him to open so easily. Rodney takes a deep breath and starts to tongue fuck John in earnest, feeling the way the ring of muscle starts to relax, letting him get in deeper. John is keening above him, hips flexing minutely.

Pulling his tongue back, he continues to lick around John's hole as he slowly slides his thumb into it. John cries out, pushing back, trying to take him faster, and Rodney has to hold him steady with his other hand to keep from getting his nose broken. "Shh, John," he says, just loud enough for John to hear him. "We've got time."

But John isn't listening, if the way that he keeps pushing against Rodney's hand is any indication. He pulls his mouth away from John's ass and kneels up, keeping his thumb tucked into the tight heat of John's hole. "You want it bad, don't you?"

"Please, Rodney. Want it now," John says, voice soft and pleading.

Rodney rubs a soothing hand over John's back, holding his other hand steady. "I'll give it to you. Just have to get you ready for my cock. You're going to like this, I promise." Reaching down, he picks up the lube from the bed. When he pulls his thumb out of John's ass, John whines, high and tight.

Eagerness makes Rodney fumble fingered, and he drops the tube before he can get it open. Picking it back up, he opens it up and slicks his fingers as John moves restlessly below him.

The first finger slides in easily, getting a soft groan from John. Rodney twists and turns his finger, coating John's entrance well, before adding a second finger.

This one is a little more of a stretch, and John falls quiet. Rodney pauses. "You okay, John?"

"More," John says, but his ass is clenched tight, and Rodney realizes that this is probably the deepest anyone has ever been inside John, since getting a good angle on yourself is difficult to do.

"Not yet," he says, twisting his fingers, trying to find John's prostate. He figures that no one has probably ever played with it outside of medical exams, and when he brushes a fingertip past it, the startled exclamation from John tells him that he's right.

Rhythmically massaging that spot, he says, "Feel that, John? It's gonna be my cock there in a few minutes, pressing on that spot, making you feel so good." John whimpers again, and his ass is gradually relaxing, letting Rodney move his fingers more freely.

When John began to press back into Rodney's hand, he pulled his fingers out, trying to ignore the sounds that John is making in protest. Adding more slick, he pushes back in with three fingers. John hisses at the stretch, and Rodney continues to rub soothingly over his back.

It takes a few minutes, but John starts to push back into Rodney's hand, moaning and begging. "Please, Rodney. Don't make me wait anymore. I've wanted it for _months_."

Pulling his fingers out again, he tries to tear open the condom packet, but his hands are slick with lube and the damn thing won't open. He fights with it long enough that John turns around to see what the problem is.

Rodney's startled when John snatches it away and throws it on the floor. "Fuck me," he says.

"We need to use - " Rodney starts to say, but John shakes his head.

"Don't care. Want to feel _you_ , not rubber," John growls, and Rodney can't take it.

He nods, feeling short of breath, and takes hold of John's hips. John turns back around and folds over so that his head is resting on his folded arms. "Fuck me," he says again, and Rodney doesn't argue, nudging his cock up against John's hole and pressing gently.

It takes a little bit of pressure, and then he's through the ring of muscle. The head of his cock is in the hottest, tightest place it's ever been, especially without latex in the way, and he groans, clutching tight at John in an effort to control himself.

John is making soft sounds, and they don't sound like pleasure, which helps Rodney gain control. "You okay?" he whispers, and John nods, and then shakes his head.

"Big," he gasps out.

That makes controlling himself even easier, and Rodney says, "It's okay, John. I'm not going to move until you're ready."

He nods, and then clenches his ass around Rodney's dick. Rodney can't stop the small whimper that escapes, as he's squeezed so perfectly. When John relaxes, he takes a deep breath and says, "Okay. More."

Rodney doesn't argue, pushing in a little further, and then a little more. He works himself in deep in a series of small thrusts that leave John panting. When he's finally in as deep as he can get, he stops again. "Let me know when I can move," he says. While he waits, he slides one of his hands down and around to John's cock, which has gone to only half hard, and jacks it back to a full erection.

John makes a sound that Rodney wasn't aware humans could make. "Move, Rodney, please," he says, and Rodney gives a small thrust. John grunts and pushes back into Rodney's hips, and Rodney can't take anymore.

He starts to fuck John with long smooth strokes, shifting to try and get the angle just right. He knows he's hit it when John comes up on his hands with a cry. Rodney pauses there, saying, "Good?"

"Fuck, yeah," John says. "T-talk to me? Want to hear your voice."

While Rodney continues to fuck into John, he starts to talk. "What do you want me to say, John? Want me to tell you that we're going to be doing this a lot? That I'm going to fuck you in every position we can think of? That you're going to fuck me?"

John is panting harshly, and it's hard for Rodney to maintain an even pace. He wants to just slam into John and rut his way to completion, but he wants to make this good for John more. "I'll suck your dick, let you fuck my face. Teach you how to give a blowjob and spend hours with your mouth on my cock. Sound good?"

Nodding, John starts to keen and beg. "Fuck. Rodney, touch me. Please, touch my cock."

Rodney drops his hand back underneath, wrapping it around John's cock, which is iron hard and dripping wet. He can't quite coordinate working his hand and his hips, but he gives John somewhere to thrust, and that's apparently all John needs, because he bucks once, twice, and then starts to come, his channel clenching around Rodney's cock.

He continues to stroke slowly in and out, prolonging John's orgasm for as long as possible, ignoring his own desire to come until John has finished coming, still twitching from aftershocks. His chest is tight when he says, "John, I need - can I or do you want me to stop?"

John's upper body is completely relaxed onto the bed, but he's still on his knees, and he looks over his shoulder at Rodney when he says, "Take what you need, Rodney."

Rodney groans, clutching at John's hip. He bites his lip, trying to control himself, but his cock is taking charge now, and his hips slam into John, deep and hard, over and over. John is making soft sounds that Rodney just _knows_ are pleasure soaked.

When John clenches down _hard_ around Rodney's cock, he gives one last stuttering thrust as his brain whites out, pleasure flowing through him like a wave. He whimpers as he fills John with his come, hips jerking spasmodically.

It takes a few minutes for his brain to come back online, but then he pulls out as gently as he can. John hisses and collapses flat, and Rodney curls next to him, running a hand over his back. "Good?"

John turns to smile at him. "Better than."

"Did it meet your fantasies?"

John's grin gets even wider. "Surpassed them. Next time can I do you?"

Rodney can't help the matching smile that spreads across his face. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
